Many people are increasingly relying upon portable devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. As devices become ever more intelligent, and offer additional types of functionality, it becomes increasingly undesirable to continue to have to access different applications and repeatedly manually enter similar types of information. Further, device users often communicate with different types of people in different ways. It generally is up to a user to ensure that a communication uses the proper tone, terminology, and phrasing for the type of recipient.